Alpha Male
by Brim Wraith
Summary: During the mission to Wave Naruto's seal is damaged and he becomes a half-demon to save himself from dying. His new body though has more canine-like instincts such as dominating potential mates and being the top alpha male. NaruHarem, Redone!


"Everybody get down!" Kakashi yelled as the large sword sailed through the air. Tazuna, and Sasuke being the closest were the first to dodge and the blade was heading straight for Sakura who just stood there stunned as it inched closer and closer.

"Sakura-chan! Look out!" Was all she heard before feeling blood splashing on her face releasing her from her shocked state but what she saw when she turned her head not only put her back into shock it made her scream the loudest anyone had ever heard her.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" There on the ground was her teammate, her idiot, dead-last teammate, the left half of his stomach had a large slash through it from his belly button all the way clean cut through his side. A large ever expanding pool of blood surrounded him as he cried out in pain, his eyes on his pink haired crush and dribbles of blood coming from his mouth.

"Y-You see S-Sakura-chan?" A bloody cough was followed before he continued. "I...told you I'd…p-protect you." Kakashi had rushed to his student and began doing the handsigns for the only healing jutsu he knew and he pumped chakra into his green glowing hand trying to see if he could stop the bleeding. All the while dozens of thoughts were running through his mind.

_'Damnit Naruto don't die on me! You're sensei's legacy! I hope this doesn't damage the seal. Shit whoever threw that sword is still out there.'_ His thoughts were cut off by a voice near the trees.

"Hmph, one down and four to go though I think it'll be harder to take down the famous copy-ninja Kakashi." The one eyed Jonin looked up at where the voice was coming from and silently cursed, he had expected some no-name jonin at the most not the A-rank missing nin Momochi Zabuza. Naruto was still losing blood and was now holding Sakura's hand as his body went into shock and he began gasping, calling out her name in between gasps.

"Sa..Sa..Saku...Sakura-chan, I f-feel c-cold." Sakura didn't know what to do, well she did know due to all the reading she did but in her frantic state of mind she could not recall the information she needed so she held his hand tighter and spoke to her dying teammate as Sasuke and Kakashi battled Zabuza not too far away.

"Stay with me Naruto, you'll make it through this. Why aren't you healing fast like you always do? You always healed really fast when we were kids why aren't you now?" Sakura could hear Kakashi tell her to take Tazuna and run but she didn't want to leave Naruto, not when he was lying in a pool of his own blood and dying. She could see Naruto's eyes slowly closing as the life seemed to fade from his body and the warmth bled from his hand.

"Naruto don't die, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, just please don't die." Sakura said as a tear fell from her face, hitting the boy's whiskered cheek.

Naruto awoke seemingly underwater, frantic he swam upward gasping for air as he broke the surface of the water.

"What the hell? Wasn't I just sliced in half? What the hell is going on?"

**"Come to me, hurry there is not much time!"** Naruto stood up realizing the water was only waist high when he stood but for some reason he couldn't figure out he followed the voice wondering just where he was.

Wasn't he just in a forest not two seconds ago?

Naruto continued wandering until he came to a large gate seemingly held together by a small slip of paper with the 'Seal' kanji on it. Naruto gaped in awe at the size of the gate until he saw two red eyes, easily four times his height looking back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the blonde screamed as the eyes came closer revealing the fox he had seen so many pictures of in the history books. In front of him was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"Finally you've arrived, quick we don't have much time I need you to rip half the seal off!" **Kyuubi could see from the look on the boy's face that he had a million questions but now was not the time.

"But—"

**"Look fool I'll answer your questions later, just know that you're dying and the only way I can save us both is if you rip off at least half the seal. That wound you took is far too big for me to properly heal without damaging you with my chakra which would make our situation worse, NOW RIP THE DAMN SEAL OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE AND NOT BECOME HOKAGE YOU MONKEY!"** Naruto knew this was a bad idea, everything about the fox screamed bad idea but he knew the Kyuubi couldn't help him with this wound without making it worse, the fox had healed his hand after fighting the demon brothers before but this wound was fatal so with great hesitation Naruto reached up and ripped half of the seal off thinking 'Is that it?' before being blinded by a red light and hearing Sakura's words to him.

Sakura after seeing Naruto's eyes fully close let a few more tears drop before she moved to grab Tazuna and get him away from the battle. Had she stayed just a few more seconds she would've seen the mangled seal on Naruto's stomach glow and the massive wound healing slowly, the mending flesh steaming as it closed like the wound was being burned closed. Small tendrils of red chakra rose from his stomach and slithered into the wound helping to make the healing process faster. As the wound finally healed fully the seal glowed once more before fading. Red chakra waves could be seen pulsing from Naruto's body first only one or two before more and more began pulsing from him rapidly until Naruto's eyes shot wide open, though they were no longer blue, they were now red as the blood pooled around him. As Naruto's mouth opened in a silent roar the red chakra erupted around him shooting into the sky like a lance piercing the heavens, the clouds parting as the energy shot through them. After a few moments the red energy slowly began dissipating revealing a now changed Naruto.

His orange jacket now destroyed lay on the ground revealing his black shirt which showed his malnourished body. His skin and bones frame seemed to be filling out almost like magic as his muscles grew and filled out, his skin steaming from the painful process as Naruto ground his teeth together. His whisker marks were much darker now and his teeth and nails had grown to be much more fang and claw like. The blood Naruto had laid in had stained his pants making them appear a dark red-orange.

Naruto looked at his hands and flexed them as if getting a feel for his new body before looking at Sasuke and Kakashi who were both injured and having a difficult time with Zabuza who had trapped Kakashi in a water prison and had a mizu-bunshin facing Sasuke. All three combantants were stunned, Zabuza because he had just slashed his sword through the kid and he was standing there without a scratch on him and now looked like some kind of demon, Kakashi was worried the fox had taken control now and Naruto would now come after them, while Sasuke was thinking along the same lines as Zabuza.

_'Dobe, what the hell happened to you?'_ Naruto walked forward towards them slowly as if he had all the time in the world, his footsteps burning imprints into the ground due to his corrosive chakra. Sasuke watched his now demonized teammate wincing at the pain in his arm from being beaten down by Zabuza.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto's voice sounded feral and rough, not the playful annoying voice he was used to hearing and though he would never admit it aloud Naruto's mere presence scared him, his body was radiating waves of malevolent chakra that made Zabuza's earlier killer intent seem like an angry toddler. Even Zabuza was being affected by it though not to the degree of Sasuke who was ready to once again kill himself to stop the fear but before he could reach his kunai Naruto's voice stopped him.

**"TEME! ANSWER ME!"** Sasuke had never heard Naruto this mad before, sure his normal angry ranting but nothing like this. Naruto's voice just sounded demonic and that made Sasuke even more terrified.

"I'm fine, my arms a bit bruised up but I'll live." Naruto's angry scowl became the happy grin he was known for though his current look made it seem sadistic.

"Sasuke, you take a breather while I take care of this guy and save Kakashi-sensei. Take care of your arm." Sasuke was about to protest before he his arm made it clear he would not be joining in this battle. Naruto got down on all fours and snarled at Zabuza who seemed to somehow stop the killing intent from affecting him and merely laughed at Naruto.

"You really think you can-" Zabuza's question was cut short as his water clone exploded and two air bullets came flying at him with a charging Naruto following close behind. Zabuza had never seen such speed before. He had no choice but to release the water prison as he blocked the two bullets with his sword followed by Naruto's claws which were covered by an aura of red chakra allowing his claws to slice deep gouges into the huge blade. The missing nin was so focused on Naruto that he forgot about Kakashi who kicked him in the side sending him flying before beginning flying through handseals to perform Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. As the huge water dragon rose up it sped towards Zabuza who had just gotten up and not having time to perform a defensive jutsu could only watch as the beast slammed into him and further slammed him into a tree before evaporating. Kakashi threw two kunai to stick him to the tree and walked up to him with a kunai in hand ready to slice the missing nin's throat.

"So what Kakashi? You really think you've won?" Kakashi merely locked his steely gaze upon the wounded swordsmen and raised his kunai.

"Yeah actually, I think I have." Just before Kakashi could strike two senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck seemingly killing him.

"I must thank you. I've been tracking that one for days and have been waiting for a chance to strike." A hunter-nin wearing a Kirigakure mask jumped down from the trees walking over to the Zabuza's body which now hung loosely from the tree. The hunter-nin pulled out his senbon needles and the kunai handing them back to Kakashi.

"I must go now, you should take care of your students especially the blonde one." Kakashi's eyes widened at having almost forgot about Naruto in his current state and he took off leaving the mysterious hunter-nin to shunshin away with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi landed in front of Naruto who just stood there flexing his claws, still not used to his new body and studied him. He had helped him in combat and didn't attack Sasuke when he had a chance so was it still the same Naruto?

He had to be sure.

"Naruto, what happened? Are you okay?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled, Kakashi could tell it was one of Naruto's normal playful smiles but with his red eyes and fangs it looked simply evil.

"Simple Kakashi-sensei Kyuubi didn't want to die and neither did I so we came to...an agreement I guess you could say. As for me being okay…I feel great, for the first time in my life everything feels right. Like I was missing a piece of me and now I am complete. I have all this power and I'm in control of it. I feel strong, my chakra control doesn't feel crappy and I feel...good." To say Kakashi was stunned was an understatement.

"So you're saying the fox is gone?" Naruto balled his fists and opened them a smile upon his face.

"Yup, You're looking at the new nine-tails right here. I've become what the villagers believe me to be. I'm a demon but it was either that or death and I prefer to stay alive. Are Sakura and Sasuke okay?" Kakashi nodded, Sakura was more shocked then anything while Sasuke had a severely bruised arm but both were fine.

"That's good, let's go find a safe spot so I can explain everything to you and I guess my two teammates since they'll want to know what's going on." Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and stopped him, smiling at him.

"For now Naruto let's tell them it's a kekkei genkai that awoke due to your injuries." Naruto shook his head and removed Kakashi's hand.

"No, we'll tell them the truth. They would find out the truth the moment we got back to the village anyway, since I can't change my looks now so they either have to deal with it or find a new teammate when we get back, I don't care either way." At this moment Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna walked up with Sakura running up and hugging Naruto who had a stunned look on his face for a moment before returning the hug, the scent of Sakura's strawberry shampoo and natural cherry blossom smell filling his nostrils making Naruto's eyes gleam with lust and his lower appendage to start hardening. Naruto's hand slowly came up and was caressing her back.

"Naruto, thank god you're alive. I was so worried, are you okay? What happened to you? …Why are you sniffing me?" Sure enough he was, Naruto growled a little as he took in her sweet scent and silently thanked Kakashi as he broke up the two and said that everything would be explained at Tazuna's.

_'A few more seconds and I would've taken her here in front of everyone. Just what have I become?'_ Naruto thought as he stared at his new claws.

_'Well... if anything my life will be more interesting now.'_ Thought Naruto as he followed after his sensei and friends, his eyes glued to Sakura's backside and his tongue licking his lips the whole time.

'_Oh yes, A LOT more interesting.'_


End file.
